


Enjoy (The Fond Memories Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Brimstone
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Before Yahweh, she had known women.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy (The Fond Memories Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2980) by dreams_power. 



Before Yahweh, before sin, she had known women. There had been no shame, no fear: the ways of the body were well-honored by her people.

Rosalyn reminded her. Seducing this woman brought fire into her heart in a way Ezekiel hadn't, in a way the Devil had longed to.

"Scream for me," she whispered in Ros's ear, and let her own eyes shine through the form she wore.

When Ros cried out against her body, and looked straight at her, Ashur thought perhaps, for the first time in the five thousand years since she'd died, she was being seen.


End file.
